


Cue caring Dean Enter Stage Right

by Phantompoet67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantompoet67/pseuds/Phantompoet67
Summary: Sam is desperate to find Jack, to get their mom back but he's running on fumes and pushing too hard... again.  Big brother to the rescue
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Cue caring Dean Enter Stage Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble prompt from one of my Wincest FB pages and while I do write I have never done a fanfic myself until now ... how does one do a word count??? Unbeta'd all mistakes my own

Sam is sitting at the war table, completely engrossed in ignoring Dean..

'C'mon Sammy, you've researched enough for one night." Dean says again, trying to pry his brother from the laptop and to bed. Seeing Sam's eyes narrow at 'Sammy".

Dean's been in a mood, wanting to get Sam down from this ledge and mission of finding Jack for days, it's tearing him up inside and Dean knows the only way to help him down...  
'Hey sweetheart, you know you need the rest.. " Dean says softer, and Sam's shoulder flinches at the pet name. He hates it when Dean calls him that, too girly, Sam is anything but and Dean knows it.

Seeing his opening Dean walks around the table, crowds up against Sam's back, wrapping his arms around his strong shoulders, shoulders Dean knows has carried more weight of the world than he ever deserved and he is suddenly sad.. he tucks his head in tight, mouth soft and hot right on Sam's ear, arms tightening as he whispers roughly "Need you baby boy" and the full body shiver that works through Sam... HIS Sam tells him he won as he tips Sam's head back and covers his mouth in a deep slow kiss.

Dean got Sam laid back on the bed, spread out beneath him, running his fingers up Sam's arms until their palms met and meshed their hands together. "That's it little brother, let it go now, nothing you can do if you kill yourself trying, you gotta rest, gotta relax." Dean said softly as he kissed and nipped along Sam's jaw and lips.

"Dean.. p-please' Sam whimpered. "Shhh, I got ya baby brother, just let go for me ok, I got you" Dean looked Sam in the eye, letting down all the walls normally there, saying so much more than he ever could with words..

Words were Sam's thing, actions were Dean's and Sam knew it.

Dean nuzzled his nose along Sam's kissing him deep and slow, so much of their lives was nothing but blood and violence, hard edges and pain, he didn't .. THEY didn't always give over to the softer side of 'love making' but Dean knew right now what Sam needed was TLC. Dean was so slow and thorough kissing every inch of Sam and prepping him at the same slow pace that Sam was a whimpering mess by the time Dean crawled back over him and kissed him again. "Please..." Sam whispered shaking.

Dean lined himself up hitching Sam's leg high on his hip, then slid both his arms under Sam's and curled them over his shoulders, so Sam could really FEEL him holding him. He rolled his hips in smooth slow strokes entering Sam in the same way and Sam cried out softly when Dean bottomed out, balls deep in his baby brother. Dean stayed there, just barely pulling back but pushing in deep, rocking into Sam, peppering his face with kisses.

Sam held on for dear life, he couldn't catch his breath the way his big brother was taking him apart with this maddeningly oh so _jesuschrist_ amazing way. Every fear, every stress, every failure was wiped from his mind as Dean worked his body over. And Sam, for his part, could not believe how little movement there was for his orgasm to be crawling up his spine already... "DEAN" Sam gasped as Dean picked up the pace just a bit feeling his brother get closer...

"Yeah baby boy' he whispered roughly right into Sam's ear, hot and damp. 'That's it.. let go.. come for me' And damned if Sam's body didn't obey, every muscle tightened up, his back arched and he cried out Dean's name as he came. Dean fucked him through it and as his inner walls clamped down Dean found his own release with Sam's name on his lips.  
Dean rolled them to their sides gathering Sam to him as they came down from the high, held him tight and Sam heard as he drifted off.. "Love you baby boy, love you so much little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> My FIRST ever fanfic... hope you likes


End file.
